


Duncan Theirin's Bedtime Stories

by angelontheoutskirts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age: Origins Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelontheoutskirts/pseuds/angelontheoutskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he can't sleep, Queen Erica agrees to tell her son about her adventures, namely the events of Dragon Age: Origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duncan Theirin's Bedtime Stories

Erica sat on the edge of the bed, meeting the bright green eyes of her still very much awake son. “So…” She began. “Your governess tells me you refuse to go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired yet.” The boy explained. “You can’t expect me to sleep when I’m not tired.”

“I suppose that would be quite unfair…let’s see…would a story help?” Duncan thought about it for a moment.

“I think so.” Erica smiled and began reaching for one of the leather bound volumes on the shelf next to the bed. “No Mum, not one of those, I’ve heard all those.”

“Well then, what story would you like to hear?” She asked him, using her hand to brush his strawberry blond curls out of his eyes. He giggled and pressed a finger to his lips thoughtfully.

“Tell me a story about why they call you the ‘Hero of Fereldan’”

“Ah, now why would you want to hear that story?”

“Because it’s about you and Da,” Duncan told her.

“Alright then, make room.” Duncan scooted to the side so she could lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He snuggled up against her side, looking up at her with awe. “Have you ever heard it from the start?”

“Nope, I don’t think so.” He popped the ‘p’ and Erica rolled her eyes fondly at the similarity between him and Alistair.

“Hmm…where to start….


End file.
